


Утраченные воспоминания

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dubious Consent, M/M, Telepathic Sex, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрику постоянно снятся сны эротического содержания. Однажды он обнаруживает их источник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утраченные воспоминания

Все происходило не наяву: то, что он спал, Эрик осознал внезапно, как это обычно и случается во сне. Вот только это не был очередной размытый кошмар, к которым он привык. Эрик часто вскакивал посреди ночи и, к счастью, не всегда мог вспомнить, что ему снилось. В этом же сне каждая деталь виделась ему особенно четко. Он лежал в самом центре широкой кровати, наблюдал за тем, как утренний свет пробивался сквозь полупрозрачные занавески, и чувствовал кожей мягкую ткань простыней, которую он сжимал в кулаках. Он отчетливо ощущал сухость во рту, запах секса и пота в комнате.

Устроившись сверху, Чарльз чуть подался вперед, насаживаясь на его член. Он немного запрокинул голову назад, демонстрируя Эрику изящную линию своей шеи, от которой Леншерр не мог оторвать взгляд. Нет, Эрик помнил, насколько красив был Чарльз, вот только... он похоронил это воспоминание вместе с остальными. И все же сейчас он не мог это игнорировать: не мог оторвать взгляда от растрепанной копны волос, от молочно-белой кожи, подкрашенной румянцем возбуждения, от невероятно голубых глаз, которые пристально смотрели на него.

Как только Чарльз начал двигаться, с губ Эрика сорвался приглушенный стон удивления. От эмоций, внезапно нахлынувших на него, больно защемило в груди. Разжав пальцы, он отпустил простыню и несколько раз провел руками по сильным стройным бедрам Чарльза.

— Чарльз... — попытался заговорить Эрик, но тот лишь помотал головой.

— Нет, нет, — прервал его Чарльз. — Не надо слов. Молчи.

«Что-то не так, — пронеслось в голове Эрика. — Что-то явно не так». Чарльзу нравилось, когда Эрик говорил, он всегда просил его об этом.

— Позволь мне, — отстранено произнес он и, приподнявшись, опустился вниз до самого основания, начав двигаться так, что на какое-то время Эрик позабыл обо всем.

Резким движением Эрик подался вперед и, сев, притянул Чарльза к себе как можно ближе, сжав его ягодицы. От внезапной смены позы Чарльз тихонько охнул и уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи Эрика, пока тот входил в него резкими ритмичными толчками, заставляя балансировать на грани боли и удовольствия.

«Давай, Чарльз, кончи для меня» или «я обожаю тебя таким» — в голове крутилась сотня подобных мыслей, но Эрик так и не озвучил ни одной из них. Закусив губу, он не проронил ни слова и тогда, когда Чарльз, достигнув оргазма, сжал его внутри себя и прогнулся в спине, громко простонав, Эрик не остановился, не замедлил темп, а Чарльз острыми ногтями продолжал царапать его спину, пока тот двигался в нем. Когда Чарльз впился зубами в его плечо, Эрик кончил, излившись в столь любимое тело.

Эрик резко распахнул глаза. Он был один в темноте, на своей жесткой койке. Он кончил во сне, и теплая вязкая жидкость на его бедре вызывала сейчас только отвращение. Подобного с ним не случалось с подросткового возраста, и он понятия не имел, как такое могло произойти сейчас.

...  
Они ехали в машине. Не в какой-то случайной, а в той самой, которую они взяли в ЦРУ, когда только в самом начале их знакомства отправились на поиски мутантов, чтобы сразиться с Шоу.

За рулем был Эрик. Переведя взгляд с дороги, он посмотрел на пассажирское сидение: рядом сидел Чарльз с сосредоточенным выражением лица.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Эрик. Он не помнил, с чего начался тот день и как он закончился.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — ответил Чарльз, положив ему руку на бедро. — Лучше следи за дорогой.

Скользнув рукой выше, Чарльз сначала расстегнул пуговицу, а затем, справившись с молнией, он приспустил его нижнее белье, коснувшись члена. Эрик продолжал внимательно следить за дорогой, даже когда он стал твердым под умелыми пальцами Чарльза. Наклонившись в сторону, тот навис над Эриком и, подавшись вперед, взял его член в рот. Эрик, не удержавшись, все же перевел взгляд на свои ноги, засмотревшись на невероятно соблазнительное зрелище: Чарльза, двигающегося вверх и вниз.

Убрав одну руку с руля — серьезно, он мог управлять машиной, просто используя свои способности — он запустил пальцы в мягкие и густые волосы Чарльза. От одного этого прикосновения тот довольно простонал, и Эрик втянул воздух через зубы, сдерживая прокатившуюся по телу волну удовольствия.

Полностью сосредоточившись на Чарльзе, он лишь изредка поглядывал на дорогу, поэтому не сразу заметил, что за окном то и дело повторяется один и тот же пейзаж.

— Это не происходит на самом деле, — он остановил машину посреди шоссе и поерзал на сидении.

Чарльз выпрямился, вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони: его губы раскраснелись и припухли, в уголках остались едва заметные следы. Он лишь молча достал из кармана платок.

— Этого никогда не происходило на самом деле, — слова прозвучали почти как обвинение.

Чарльз посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и это хмурое выражение на его лице Эрик видел впервые.

— А могло бы, — ответил тот, и, как только Эрик осознал, что это был всего лишь сон, он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой лишь потолок своей темной спальни.  
...

Утром он первым делом разыскал Эмму, которая сидела на кухне небольшого домика, где они сейчас укрывались.

Интересующий его вопрос он задал безо всяких прелюдий:

— Как далеко способен дотянуться Ксавьер?

— Тебе-то какая разница? — ответила она все тем же презрительно-высокомерным тоном, который использовала каждый раз, когда разговаривала с Эриком. — У тебя же есть это очаровательное жестяное ведро, чтобы закрыться от него.

Из ее слов Эрик заключил, что она понятия не имела. И даже если бы она знала ответ на этот вопрос, то не сказала бы ему.

Эрику стало любопытно, модифицировали ли Чарльз с Хэнком Церебро. В те дни, когда Эрик жил в особняке, Чарльз часто говорил об этом: времени все не хватало, но он верил, что они займутся этим после. _После_ , в которое Эрик на самом деле не верил. Да, он согласился остаться и помочь, но на самом деле всегда считал, что его схватка с Шоу закончится смертью обоих.

Что ж, Эрик выжил, и это самое _после_ наступило. Вот только это оказалось не то _после_ , в которое верил Чарльз.

...  
На этот раз все происходило в особняке. Эрик был на кухне, стоял, облокотившись о раковину, в которой еще оставалась невымытая после ужина посуда. Обычно они разделяли обязанности в доме, и эту работу ему всегда приходилось делить с Алексом: он мыл тарелки, а Алекс протирал их. Но сейчас он работал один.

Свет в помещении, в котором царила идеальная тишина, был приглушен. Дверь позади него тихо скрипнула.

Поставив на место стакан, который до этого Эрик держал в руке, он замер, ожидая. Он мог почувствовать тепло тела Чарльза даже сквозь несколько слоев одежды. Тот прижимался вплотную, уперевшись пахом в его ягодицы и приобняв его, положив голову ему на плечо. Какое-то время он так и стоял, неподвижно, с силой сжимая пальцы, которые лежали на талии Эрика, но затем ослабил хватку. Запустив руку под водолазку, Чарльз заигрывая провел пальцами вдоль торса Эрика, вызывая у того судорожный вздох и заставляя опустить голову вперед.

Запустив руку в брюки Эрика, Чарльз продолжил поглаживать его. Уверенно обхватив пальцами член Эрика, он сдавил чуть сильнее, доводя его до возбужденного состояния. Эрик слышал, как опьяняюще стонал прижавшийся к нему Чарльз, гораздо громче, чем он сам.

— Подожди, — прервал его Эрик, закусив губу.

Чарльз его проигнорировал.

— Хватит, — повторил он. Когда Чарльз не обратил на него внимания и в этот раз, Эрик подался вперед, одновременно оттолкнув его от себя. — Что мы делаем? — спросил он, обернувшись.

По лицу Чарльза было видно, что он не просто раздражен, а зол.

— Я полагаю, что это более чем очевидно, Эрик.

Он тут же узнал тот самый надменный тон, который так ненавидел. Прошло немало времени, с тех пор как Чарльз последний раз говорил с Эриком в таком ключе.

Сжав зубы, он крепко схватил его за запястье.

— Хватит играть со мной в игры, Чарльз. Скажи мне, что происходит.

— Я не хочу ничего говорить! — взорвался тот. Вырвав руку из крепкой хватки Эрика, он разразился гневной тирадой. — Хватит с меня разговоров! Я только и делал, что говорил и говорил с тобой, Эрик, и что хорошего из этого вышло? Я рассказывал тебе то, что не рассказывал никому, а тебе было глубоко наплевать. Уж теперь-то я понимаю, что ты не слышал ни единого сказанного мною слова. Разговоры бесполезны.

Эрик удивленно уставился на него.

— Ты злишься на меня, — произнес он после паузы.

Чарльз рассмеялся — жуткий безжизненный смех.

Эрик сделал шаг вперед, но и Чарльз шагнул назад, выставив руку и покачав головой.

— Это мое наказание? — едва слышно спросил Эрик.

— Секс со мной — наказание для тебя? — переспросил Чарльз, стараясь не показывать, что это его задело.

— Что я еще должен думать? — ответил Эрик. — Ты мучаешь меня, показывая мне, что я потерял.

Чарльз прикрыл глаза.

— Мир не вертится вокруг тебя, знаешь ли.

Эрик не понял, что Чарльз имел в виду, и последнему это было более чем очевидно. Он выдохнул, и кухня, в которой они стояли, исчезла, уступив место серой дымке.

— Посмотри на меня, — произнес Чарльз. — Теперь ты видишь, Эрик?

Чарльз сидел перед ним в металлическом инвалидном кресле. С того момента, когда Эрик видел его в последний раз, он побледнел и осунулся, под глазами залегли тени, а в темных волосах теперь виднелись серебряные нити.

— Мне наплевать, что ты потерял, — в его голосе было теперь меньше желчи, чем тогда, на кухне, но гораздо больше грусти. — Мне наплевать. Вот только есть вещи, которые я уже не смогу вернуть, и я думал... думал, ты сможешь дать мне хоть что-то. В конце концов, ты _должен_ мне.

Эрик опустился на пол перед ним. Он положил ладони на колени Чарльза, но тот никак не отреагировал.

— Чарльз, — произнес Эрик. — Я очень люблю тебя.

— Не надо, — ответил он.

— Я не хотел причинить тебе вред, — продолжил Эрик. — Ты же знаешь, я бы сам скорее уничтожил любого, кто попытался бы тебе навредить. Мне приходилось делать выбор, и я верил, что то, что я делал, было пра…

— _Пожалуйста_ , замолчи, — задыхаясь произнес Чарльз, и Эрик умолк. 

— Если я приду навестить тебя, — после паузы начал Эрик, — ты прогонишь меня?

Эрик думал, что Чарльз просто не ответит, но в конце концов тот все же произнес:

— Нет.

— Тогда я навещу тебя в ближайшее время, — пообещал Эрик. — Мы сыграем в шахматы. Обещаю, никаких разговоров, если захочешь. Или можешь рассказать мне все, что посчитаешь нужным. Ты был дураком, раз поверил в меня, Чарльз. И остаешься им, раз продолжаешь верить и теперь, когда у тебя есть все причины меня ненавидеть. Ты ненавидишь меня, Чарльз, да?

— Я не знаю, — ответил он.

Протянув руку, Эрик мягко сжал его ладонь.

— Я думаю, что ты не отвернешься от меня, Чарльз, — произнес он. — Бог знает почему, но я в этом уверен.

— Может, я уже отвернулся от тебя, — ответил он, но Эрик видел его глаза. Чарльз был неизлечимо болен. Болен тем серьезным заболеванием, что называют надеждой. И Эрику это всегда в нем безумно нравилось, хоть он никогда этого и не понимал.

— Не думаю, — произнес в ответ Эрик. Взяв в ладони лицо Чарльза, он вовлек его в поцелуй, который, казалось, длился вечно, пока Эрик в конце концов не проснулся, вновь один.


End file.
